An instrument panel of a vehicle is provided with a vehicle display device having a display capable of displaying a vehicle speed, an engine rotation frequency, the amount of remaining fuel, a temperature of cooling water, and the like as images. In the vehicle display device, an image to be displayed is switched depending on a vehicle driving state and emphasized to be displayed as needed, or an image is combined with other member, thereby enhancing visibility and design.
There is proposed, as a vehicle display device for combining an image and another member, a vehicle display device including a partition member (decorative member) for surrounding part of a display area on a display (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the vehicle display device described in Patent Literature 1, a partition member is formed to be circular and is arranged in front of the display (closer to a passenger), and part of the display area on the display is visually confirmed through the inside of the partition member. When an image in the area surrounded by the partition member is displayed to move on the display, the partition member is accordingly slid, thereby further enhancing design.